Te necesito a mi lado
by caty200065
Summary: Fic de la boyband más famosa en el último tiempo, One Direction. Aventuras, Romances y Locuras de estos 5 chicos ingleses.
1. Chapter 1

**TE NECESITO A MI LADO**

_**He takes your hand**_

_**I die a Little**_

_**I watch your eyes**_

_**And I´m in riddles**_

_**Why can´t you look at me like that...**_

Harry entró agitado en la habitación, su rostro pálido delataba que algo no estaba bien...

Vió un momento hacia la ventana y pudo escuchar los gritos de las miles de fanáticas que estaban fuera del hotel.

_**Esto es una locura...**_ pensó rápidamente mientras se tiraba en la cama y se agarraba su cabello.

_**Ya no quiero más esto... ya no me hace feliz...**_

Luego pudo ver su reflejo en el iphone que siempre llevaba consigo.

_**Soy un egoísta**_... pensó

**No estoy así por ellas**...

Louis estaba algo alterado, su mejor amigo lo había agarrado justo cuando Robert un miembro de su banda le estaba declarando su amor...

_**Eh... yo tengo a Eleanor en mi vida, lo siento... no puedo corresponderte.**_

Sus ojos azules brillaron y el chico no pudo más que tomarle la cara y plantarle un beso, en eso estaba cuando justo entró Harry, quien al verlos se quedó ahí sorprendido y choqueado.

Su corazón se paró un instante y su mente se hizo un desastre.

_**Siento haberlos interrumpido**_... dijo casi musitando cuando ambos chicos se apartaron el uno del otro y se lo quedaron viendo con horror.

_**Veo que aún no confías en mi Lu...**_

Harry pegó un portazo y en vez de ir a la entrevista planificada, cortó directo hacia su habitación. Tenía rabia y dolor y no se explicaba por qué le estaba ocurriendo eso, nunca había podido lidiar con demasiados sentimientos y esto ya lo superaba.

_**Harry! ESPERA!**_

Lu corrió por el pasillo pero no pudo darle alcance, en paralelo el manager lo llamaba porque tenía una entrevista urgente que no podía cancelar.

_**Ojalá se encuentre bien**_... pensó, luego entró a una oficina donde una ruidosa reportera le esperaba.

_**Harry abre la puerta muchacho!**_

Paul, su guardaespaldas, le increpaba desde el pasillo. No era un hombre paciente y no le gustaba que los chicos desaparecieran de la nada, mientras él estaba a su cargo.

_**Harry abre inmediatamente por favor! te ocurre algo? ya me estoy preocupando!**_

_**No me pasa nada! déjame en paz!...**_ Harry no quería tener que enfrentar a nadie en ese momento, no antes que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas y su estómago se calmara.

_**Abre! no eres un adolescente malcriado, eres un pop star! no estás para pataletas muchacho!**_

Harry se rió internamente, él... él un pop star, mentiría si dijera que no lo soñó desde que era un niño, pero lo que había logrado hasta ese momento, sobrepasaba toda su imaginación, él ahora era famoso, salía con artistas y modelos, y él no quería asumirlo, no podía terminar de digerir todo eso.

Su vida había dando tantos vuelcos en esos 3 años, ahora viajaba por el mundo, conocía países y culturas tan distintas a la suya, y aún con todo eso, sabía que la felicidad no estaba ahí fuera, tenía que salir al mundo, para descubrir lo feliz que era en su ciudad...

_**Lo simple es lo que te hace feliz**_... pensó, luego de incorporarse para abrirle a Paul.

Lo _**siento Paul, no soy ningún malcriado, solo tuve un mal momento, lo siento...**_

Paul lo miró con ternura, tan joven y con tanto dando vueltas alrededor.

_**No importa Harry, sabes que pese a tus locuras, eres el más cuerdo de por aquí...**_

Ambos rieron recordando diferentes situaciones en el último tiempo.

Fin primera parte, si les gusta me dicen y sigo!


	2. Chapter 2

SEGUNDA PARTE

_Paint yourself a picture__  
__Of what you wish you look like__  
__Maybe then they just might__  
__Feeling ounce of your pain___

_Coming to focus__  
__Step out of the shadows__  
__It's a losing battle__  
__There's no need to be ashamed___

_'Cause they don't even know you__  
__All they see is scars__  
__They don't see the angel__  
__Living in your heart___

_Let them find the real you__  
__Buried deep within__  
__Let them know with all, you've got__  
__That you, are not, your skin_

SIXX:AM - SKIN

Harry se sentía incómodo, tener que mirar a Louis después de lo ocurrido momentos antes, no era fácil, pero allí estaba caminando hacia su próxima entrevista.

Una reportera interrogaba animadamente a los chicos, mientras Harry entraba a la oficina con un semblante un poco sombrío.

_**Buen día Harry!**_

La chica se paraba a saludarle animadamente.

Se había pedido expresamente que esa entrevista fuera con los cinco chicos, sino podían estar todos, se requería que al menos Zayn Malik y Harry Styles, debían estar presentes, ambos representaban muchos millones en audiencia y en publicidad.

Esto molestaba enormemente a Harry y a Zayn, quienes no estaban ahí por la publicidad sino para hacer música.

Además veían como sus compañeros eran ignorados en las entrevistas y anuncios.

Harry sólo arqueó una ceja y dibujó en su rostro una bizarra sonrisa.

Louis sólo lo miró serio, adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo, sabía que tarde o temprano saldría el verdadero Harry, ese que le importaba nada que pensaran de él, ese que se había ido poniendo duro e insensible a medida que el odio y la envidia que el mundo sentía por él, le iba resbalando, mientras él se cubría de lujosos autos y tatuajes.

Liam rápidamente le hizo sentarse a su lado, lo miró un poco extrañado, aquella mañana estaba radiante, como niño con chocolate y ahora parecía sombrío.

Su carácter siempre le llamaba la atención, pero en el último tiempo, estaba muy variable y estalla con facilidad.

Irritable.. esa era la palabra que buscaba en su cabeza.

_**Todo bien?...**_ le susurró al oído, mientras el camarógrafo hacía un close up y la reportera ya tenía el título en su cabeza...

NUEVO ROMANCE ENTRE CHICOS DE ONE DIRECTION

LIAM Y HARRY: UNA PAREJA PERFECTA

La entrevista terminó y Harry sin mirar a Louis una sola vez, se retiró rápidamente.

Sólo Zayn lo siguió, sabía que algo pasaba y no lo iba dejar solo. Le extrañó que Louis no lo acompañara, pero pensó rápidamente, que todo esto, podría ser por una pelea entre esos dos.

_**Harry bro! espérame! No quiero subir al tejado con los chicos, ya no soporto más gritos de adolescentes, solo quiero dormir una siesta, y bueno, tú tienes la habitación mas silenciosa.**_

Lo miró reprochándole que casi que todos sus deseos eran órdenes para el personal del hotel, y remarcando que él era el chico favorito, no lo pensaba realmente, solo lo hacía, porque sabía que esto hacía sentir mal a Harry y que por eso se detendría.

_**No digas eso por favor...**_

_**Ja! te pillé!**_

Harry se le quedó mirando con la cara más iluminada.

_**Sabes que no pienso eso, pero no me ibas a dejar entrar en tú habitación, sino te hacía sentir culpable por tener esa bella cara y esos rulos matadores.**_

_**Eres un estúpido Zayn te odio!**_

_**Me amas! y el idiota eres tú... como puedes creerte el más guapo, mírame por dios, soy increíble...**_

Ambos chicos se acostaron en los mullidos colchones de la suite presidencial en la que estaban.

Zayn miró a Harry con interés.

_**Qué miras perra?**_

_**A ti elfo!**_

_**No deberías cubrir tanto tus orejas, algún día te quedarás calvo y morirás de depresión, deberías hacerte un corte a lo britney o a lo Liam y reconocer tus defectos, aceptarlos con valentía...**_

_**Estás loco... dile a Perry por favor que deje de darte drogas...**_

Los ojos de Zayn se ensombrecieron, no veía a su novia en meses, ambos estaban tan ocupados con sus carreras musicales, que solo podían comunicarse por twitter o web cam.

_**Lo siento... no debí mencionarla, se que te pone mal.**_

Zayn volvió a sonreír, Harry tenía esa mirada de haber cometido un terrible error, siempre se preocupaba demasiado por él.

_**Si no fuera por ti, ya no estaría aquí... chico cabello...**_

_**Eso es mentira, si tu no estuvieras, el grupo no existiría... chico espejo**_

Zayn se le quedó mirando serio.

_**Sucedió algo entre Louis y tú?...**_

Zayn tenía esa capacidad sobrenatural, de escarbar en su corazón y de saber que estaba ocurriendo en él.

Harry lo miró sin expresión, no quería tener que explicarlo, no tenía que volver a recrear ese momento.

_**Ey, oye, no te pongas así no tienes que decirme nada, duerme un rato, el sueño y el descanso te quitan las preocupaciones...**_

Zayn se recostó en la cama a su lado y cerró los ojos.

Harry solo copió los movimientos y se durmió.

_And when they start to judge you__  
__Show them your true colors__  
__And do unto others__  
__As you'd have done to you___

_Just rise above this__  
__Kill them with your kindness__  
__Ignorance is blindness__  
__They're the ones that stand to lose___

_'Cause they don't even know you__  
__All they see is scars__  
__They don't see the angel__  
__Living in your heart_

_**Donde están Zayn y Harry?**_... Liam fruncía el ceño cada vez que esos dos se perdían.

_**Ni idea puppy!...**_ Lu parecía un poco apagado.

_**Niall ve por ellos que tenemos que ir a un TV Show en algunos minutos!**_

Niall se incorporó emocionado, esa noche vería a su artista favorita, estaría con ellos en el mismo set, por fin podría volver a ver a Demi.

_**Lilo, necesito hablar contigo...**_

_**Dios Lu dime que está sucediendo, por tú expresión nada bueno...dispara...**_

_**Liam, Harry me vio en una situación un poco incómoda con Robert...**_

_**Oh noooo, no me digas que te lo dijo...**_

Louis se le quedó mirando serio.

_**Tú... Tú lo sabías! por qué no me dijiste nada!**_

_**Eh... no era un tema fácil de tratar y me enteré de coincidencia, fuimos a un bar y sabes, yo no bebo y todos se pusieron medios locos y Robert me dijo que se había enamorado de ti y bueno, que querías que dijera, Lu uno de la banda se enamoró de tí, vamos! no puedo entrar en eso, es privado es...**_

_**Ah ya cállate, podrías haberlo hecho más fácil...**_

_**Si? lo crees, y bueno que le respondiste!**_

_**No juegues conmigo Liam... claro que lo rechacé, le dije que tenía a Eleanor y todo lo demás...**_

_**Pobre Robert, se le veía muy ilusionado... sabes?**_

_**Liam! concéntrate!**_

Liam levantó la mirada, tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

_**A veces eres tan infantil**_... Lu perdía la cabeza cuando Liam se ponía en modo niño.

_**Robert me dio un beso cuando lo rechacé, Harry nos vió en ese momento.**_

_**Mierda! como que los vió!?**_

_**Entró justo en ese momento...**_

_**Dios debe estar pensando que tienes novio nuevo!**_

Louis estaba pálido y sudoroso, no iba a aceptar más bromas.

_**Lo siento Lu, debes hablar con él sabes que es algo sensible con estas cosas, me dejó de hablar por meses cuando me fui con Danielle de vacaciones y no le avisé...**_

_**Imagina lo posesivo que se pone contigo!**_

_**Si eso pensé, pero es una estupidez, no puede ser tan paranoico.**_

Louis se alejó y dejó a Liam sintiéndose mal por su comportamiento, había pasado los límites y uno de sus amigos estaba sufriendo en esos momentos.

Louis se sentía pésimo, pero le enojaba la manera de Harry de reaccionar a la cosas, ya no era un niño, no podría protegerlo más, necesitaba poder salir adelante por si mismo.

Aún recordaba cuando los Managers le pidieron a él, el mayor de la banda, que viviera con Harry, él más pequeño para mantenerlo a raya... no sabían con quien se metían, de seguro Harry era mil veces más responsable que Louis en todo sentido, y ese mix funcionaba bien pero al revés, era Harry quien hacía comportarse a su compañero no al revés...

_Let them find the real you__  
__Buried deep within__  
__Let them know with all, you've got__  
__That you, are not, your skin__  
__Oooooh, ooh oh..___

_Well, they don't even know you__  
__All they see is scars__  
__And they don't see the angels__  
__Living in your heart___

_So let them find the real you__  
__Buried deep within__  
__Let them know with all, you've got__  
__That you, are not__  
__You, are not, your skin.._

FIN SEGUNDA PARTE.


	3. Chapter 3

**TERCERA PARTE**

You've got the words to change a nation

but you're biting your tongue

You've spent a life time stuck in silence

afraid you'll say something wrong

If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song

So come on ,come on

Come on, come on__

_EMELI SANDE - READ ALL ABOUT IT (PTIII) LYRICS_

Niall corría por los pasillos del hotel, no había dado ni con Harry ni con Zayn. Se hacía tarde y ninguno aparecía, los guardaespaldas tampoco sabían nada y la seguridad del hotel se iba demorar un par de horas en revisar sus videos.

_**Dios, donde se metieron ese par...**_Liam ya estaba agitado, en un par de minutos la agencia entraría y le pediría explicaciones a él.

_**Esto es tú culpa Louis... **_

_**Mía?...**_Lu lo miraba con llamas saliendo de sus ojos.

_**Por qué Lu tiene la culpa? es injusto Liam...**_

Niall no sabía que estaba ocurriendo pero no le agradaba que Liam fuera tan duro, en especial cuando la culpa era de los desaparecidos.

_**Tranquilo Liam, ya no llegarán, sabes como se ponen esos dos juntos...**_ Lu tenía una cara seria y de pocos amigos, no quería reconocerlo pero le preocupaba dejar a Zayn con Harry, adoraba a Zayn pero a Harry lo quería con todo su corazón y el rebelde del grupo sabía como meter en problemas a sus amigos si se lo proponía.

_**Es mejor que lo cuides Zayn... o mañana te daré una paliza...**_

A Harry lo despertó el ruido de la ducha, se desorientó de primera pero luego al ver la luz iluminando los armarios su cara se iluminó, es Lu, pensó rápidamente, y al mismo tiempo, sintió una pesadez en su estómago, un tiritón le recorrió por completo.

Se incorporó rápidamente y al levantarse un escalofrío lo hizo paralizarse.

_**Hey Bro, estás despierto, nos vamos de parranda, ve y ponte bonito...**_

Zayn le devolvía su mirada desde los vestidores, estaba hurgando un buen atuendo para ir a reventar clubes esa noche.

_**Te recuerdo amigo que tenemos que estar en un tvshow esta noche...**_

_**Harry, de veras crees que tienes ánimo para fingir tu sonrisa toda la noche?**_

Harry se le quedó mirando serio, no le gustaba incumplir sus deberes, sin duda, su responsabilidad y sus buenas decisiones lo habían llevado hasta ahí.

_**No lo sé Zayn, Liam...**_

_**Oye Curly él es perfectamente capaz de arreglárselas sin nosotros.**_

_**No lo se...**_

_**Eres tan indeciso Harold, por eso Lu no te toma en serio y te trata como un niño, debes empezar a demostrar que puedes cambiar de vez en cuando, de dar sorpresas...**_

Harry bajó la mirada y se tiró de nuevo en la cama.

_**No hagas eso amigo, soy yo quien te necesita esta noche... y te necesito bien... Perry, Perry acaba de enviarme un mensaje y no estoy bien.**_

Harry lo miró algo desconcertado y Zayn le paso su celular, el mensaje era que por el momento era bueno que siguieran siendo amigos, que lo amaba pero este nivel de trabajo iba a ir minando poco a poco su relación y era quería terminar siendo su amiga por siempre, no terminar odiándolo.

_**Eh...yo...**_

_**Calla Haza, puedes venir conmigo?**_

_**Claro amigo...**_ y ambos chicos se abrazaron amorosamente.

_You've got a heart as loud as lions_

_So why let your voice be tamed?_

_Baby we're a little different_

_there's no need to be ashamed_

_You've got the light to fight the shadows_

_so stop hiding it away_

_Come on, Come on__  
_  
Liam y los demás se fueron a la entrevista, molestos y preocupados por sus amigos.

Al volver, Louis se fue directo a la habitación de Harry, ahí esperaba uno de los guardias.

_**No han llegado aún?**_

_**No señor, ninguno, hay otro guardia en la habitación del señor Malick.**_

Eran pasada las 12:00 am y NYC no era un sitio como Londres, debían cuidarse de no meterse en problemas allí.

_**Dóndes estas Hazza?...**_ Lu no podía sacarlo de su mente, la cara de Harry cuando los vio besándose se le repetía una y otra vez, había tanto desconcierto, tanto dolor, que no le había visto jamás a su amigo, que lejos de hacerlo reaccionar a tiempo, lo dejó paralizado y sin poder reaccionar, hasta ahora.

_**Tengo que encontrarlos**_.

Zayn y Harry se habían camuflado bien, ambos eran muy buenos en eso, pasaban por dos chicos parranderos de NYC, lo único que los delataba de vez en cuando era su acento gracioso.

_**Harry mira, entremos ahí!**_

Se había ido a uno de los clubs populares llamado Cielo.

_**jajaja entraremos al cielo, Hazza...**_

_**No me llames así...**_

_**Bueno chico no te enojes entremos.**_

El guardia que detenía la puerta se les quedó mirando largamente, a esa hora solo había chicas esperando entrar gratis, sin embargo ambos jovencitos pagaron la entrada platinum.

_**Ey ustedes sus identificaciones...**_

Cuando eso pasaba, el dueño de la discoteca salió hacia el exterior, abrazó a Zayn y miró ferozmente al guardia que los detenía.

_**Es mi sobrino pelmazo...**_

Zayn tenía familia en NYC y no le había dicho nada al resto, Harry lo miraba desconcertado, cuando el tío de Zayn los llevaba directo al VIP del club.

_**Viste te dije que lo pasaríamos bien.**_

_**Chicos los dejo ya para que se diviertan, pronto van a desocupar el área, actualmente están haciendo un evento, pero ya pronto terminarán, estos banqueros son muy aburridos.**_

Los chicos miraron a su derecha en donde unos 20 hombres trajeados perfectamente, compartían un par de copas, mientras unas señoritas muy bellas les servían licor.

_**Crees que vamos a ser como ellos dentro de un par de años...**_

_**jjajajajaja no quiero imaginarlo.**_

Una chica entre el montón llamó su atención, su vestuario era distinto a la de los demás y varios de los ejecutivos la escuchaban con la atención que podían, después de todo estaban dentro de un lugar muy oscuro y ruidoso.

La chica se les quedó mirando con atención y avanzó hacia ellos...

_**Ustedes deben ser de la agencia de publicidad...**_ Les dijo esto después de mirarlos de pies a cabeza.

_**Están aquí para hablarnos de la estrategia comercial que planteamos hace unos días no?**_

Ambos se miraban con cara graciosa, esa chica de apenas unos veintitantos no tenía la menor idea de quienes eran y ellos que creían que les iban a pedir un autógrafo.

_**Ehhh no creo que te estás confundiendo... **_le dijo Harry muy educadamente.

_**Oh...**_

_**No espera, tu eres de INK International no?..**_. Zayn había leído con atención cada uno de los banners puestos alrededor del área.

_**Si claro soy Caroline, estuve conversando con ambos hace un par de días, los chicos ingleses que queremos contratar para desarrollar nuestra publicidad en Londres.**_

_**Espérenme un segundo, estaré aquí con el gerente de operaciones.**_

_**Qué haces Zayn, esa chica está trabajando, no podemos engañarla...**_

_**Si tienes razón pero fue gracioso igual, hasta me imaginé trabajar en publicidad debe ser entretenido... **_

Harry lo miró gracioso.

La chica venía de nuevo rumbo a ellos.

_**Tendremos que reunirnos mañana, el gerente, bueno, no está en condiciones... una vergüenza.**_

Los chicos miraron por encima de ella, mientras veían con un hombre regordete vomitaba a una de las chicas mientras caía al suelo.

_**Mil disculpas, ambos tendrán un paquete completo por 1000 usd por cabeza para gastar en el club esta noche, es un detalle de la compañía.**_

Los dos chicos volvieron a sonreír.

_**Espera no somos los que estás buscando... mi nombre es Zayn y él es Harry.**_

_**de One Direction...**_se le oyó bajito decir a Harry.

La chica los miró y sonrió.

_**Ya decía yo que no podían estar aquí el vuelo desde Londres venía retrasado..**_.. a la chica le brillaron los ojos marrones.

_**Bueno a cambio de haberme engañado descaradamente les voy a pedir un gran favor, por esta noche si son ellos...**_

_**Claro siempre y cuando sea gratis.**_

_**Y fácil...**_recalcó Harry.

_**Oh claro que lo es, solo deben decirle a mi Jefe que están aquí para trabajar no pueden aceptar que no se haga la reunión, que nos darán un tiempo excepcional mañana con su equipo.**_

_**ok... no te meterás en problemas por eso... ?**_ Zayn la miraba interesado, esa chica, era extraña era la única sobria dentro del montón de ebrios con corbata. Además parecía más aburrida de todo eso que una chica de su edad.

_**Que pasa Caroline, por qué no estás divirtiéndote, no seas aburrida, esto es mejor que Washington...**_

Un hombre alto y guapo de unos treinta y tantos se había acercado intempestivamente a la chica, le pasaba un brazo por su cintura y le hablaba al oído, la chica se separó rápidamente y le dio un pellizco en el brazo al hombre, el cual aulló de dolor.

_**No hagas eso...**_

Los chicos se acercaron y le dieron el speech al hombre, este se les quedó mirando agresivo, no aceptaba ese tipo de respuestas de muchachitos imberbes.

_**Saben quién diablos soy?**_ el hombre se le quedó mirando fijamente a Zayn.

_**Chris, no te pongas pesado, ya es tarde, yo me voy, quedas a cargo...**_

La mirada del hombre cambió repentinamente a la de un cachorro desprotegido.

_**Carol, no puedes irte, quédate hasta el show de las burbujas...**_

La mirada de la chica era de una indiferencia atroz.

_**Te recuerdo que si estoy aquí es porque tu padre me lo pidió personalmente.**_

I wanna sing, I wanna shout

I wanna scream till the words dry out

so put it in all of the papers,

i'm not afraid

they can read all about it

read all about it oh

_oh-oh-oh_

De repente empezó a desarrollarse un movimiento extraño abajo en la pista de baile, muchas chicas avanzabas con las manos en sus cabezas, celular en mano, mirando hacia el VIP.

_**Harry creo que debemos irnos.**_

Los gritos comenzaban a incrementarse, en el VIP los ejecutivos empezaban a interesarse en la situación.

_**Qué diablos pasa?**_ Chris estaba mirando a Caroline interesado.

Caroline miraba como el dueño del club se abría en la masa y los guardias comenzaban a verse sobrepasados.

_**Esas chicas quieren subir... pero por qué?**_

El dueño llegó jadeando directo a los chicos.

_**Lo siento fue mi error, lo twitteé y se salió de control, las redes sociales empezaron a hervir, y ya no puedo sacarlos por el ingreso chicos, deben llamar a su seguridad.**_

_**Qué pasa...**_ Chris ahora estaba serio.

Caroline reaccionó.

_**Tenemos que sacarlos a todos de aquí, esta área no soportará el peso de toda esa gente, vamos Chris ayúdame a evacuar, vamos por la puerta trasera, ya le envié un mensaje al chofer nos recogerá por la 21th.**_

_**Ustedes dos vienen conmigo, y de paso me explican por qué mi evento se terminó antes de los esperado... **_

Nadie pareció percatarse que dentro del montón de ejecutivos que subía a la Van blindaba iban dos miembros de la banda más famosa del momento.

Caroline tienes tu propia seguridad! Harry estaba sorprendido, el nivel de organización y de cada una de las Van era casi como un reloj suizo, se paraban cada cinco minutos recogían y se iban, mientras un cordón de al menos 20 guardias resguardaba cada uno de los accesos.

_**Te parece extraño? ellos son los empresarios más poderosos de Manhattan, son casi tan importantes como ustedes...**_

Los chicos se la quedaron viendo.

_**Si ... ustedes son cantantes de una banda famosa, como el chico Justin Biebber o algo así.**_

Hoy pudieron causarnos muchos problemas, en otra ocasión los hubiese abandonado ahí a su suerte y que se los comieran sus enloquecidas fans.

_**Y yo que pensé que me iba a pedir una foto...**_ Harry miraba a Caroline entretenido, ver lo molesta que estaba.

Zayn también sonrió.

_**No tienes que llevarnos a nuestro hotel, podemos tomar un taxi.**_

_**Quién los está llevando? me hospedo en la suite presidencial del Hilton Plaza.**_

FIN TERCERA PARTE


	4. Chapter 4

**CUARTA PARTE**

Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?  
Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?  
No scientist.. or biology  
It's obvious… when he's holding me  
It's only natural that I'm so affected…

D.N.A. By Little Mix

Chris siempre fue un chico malcriado, un niño que vivió una vida entera llena de lujos y extravagancias, su Padre Robert Humphries se hizo millonario gracias a que inventó un componente que hacía durar más tiempo los alimentos para gatos. Unido a eso su esposa, una increíble mujer de negocios, hicieron que INK corporation se abriera paso en el competitivo mundo de las finanzas.

Robert era todo lo que su hijo no era, un hombre humilde, extravagante, sumamente divertido, que le encantaba jugarle bromas a los demás. El había rescatado a Caroline de un bar en Londres, y la había contratado como su asistente porque según dijo, había algo en ella que le recordaba a su reciente fallecida esposa.

Fue así como 4 años después Caroline, manejaba la agenda de Robert y se encargaba de enseñarle a Chris todas las obligaciones que recaían antes en su madre. Se había graduado de las mejores escuelas de negocio y era muy admirada en la empresa.

Chris solo quería disfrutar del dinero y pasarla bien, pero al conocer a Caroline, se propuso conquistarla y en eso estaba hace ya un par de años, pero la chica no cedía.

Al llegar al hotel ambos chicos 1D se despidieron de Caroline, que apenas les pegó una mirada, sabían que estaban en problemas y habían pensado en pedirle a la muchacha que subiera con ellos y enfrentara a Louis. De seguro hubiese resultado genial, pero ella no estaba dispuesta, solo con verla se podía observar que seguía bastante molesta.

Los chicos se tomaron de la mano como hermanos y se fueron dándose ánimo mientras el ascensor llegaba a uno de los últimos pisos.

_**Zayn, Harry... ¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAN METIDOS?**_

_**Mil disculpas Lu todo fue mi culpa, me llevé a Harry a la fuerza y bueno solo quería visitar unos parientes... y...**_

Liam aparecía con un semblante sombrío por detrás de Louis.

_**Si? parientes? buscabas a tus parientes en un CLUB nocturno? está todo en twitter sabes?**_

_**Te llevaste a un menor de edad, sin contar que aquí también lo eres tú, y lo metiste a un lugar donde venden bebidas alcohólicas?**_

_**Me estás diciendo que no se te cruzó por la mente que podrían haberse metido en tremendos problemas si los pillaba la policía...**_

_**Lo siento Liam, no volverá a ocurrir, y no es solo la culpa de Zayn, yo también estaba fastidiado y tomé una mala decisión eso es todo...**_ Harry se le quedó mirando fijamente a Louis pero éste no cambió en un ápice su mirada seria.

Está bien ya no quiero que me den más explicaciones, mañana llega Simon y quiere hablar con ambos.

Harry y Zayn se miraron con terror, discutir con Liam era bastante terrorífico pero hacerlo con Simon Cowell sin duda era una pesadilla.

Esa noche decidieron dormir juntos para planear su estrategia y defenderse mañana.

_**No puede ser muchachos... justamente venía a NYC a una reunión importante y me encuentro con esto... una vergüenza, y si bien no me explico porque no apareció en los medios, si se filtró rápidamente a twitter sigue siendo una irresponsabilidad.**_

Simon estaba extraño, medía sus palabras, decidió citarlos a ambos en el lobby del hotel, miraba constantemente a su alrededor y si bien era duro con los chicos, no les puso mucha atención durante la discusión.

_**Qué ocurre?**_ ...Harry se le quedó mirando fijamente.

_**Eh nada, nada, mi interlocutor debe estar por llegar, pueden irse, y pórtense bien ok, no quiero más problemas...**_

_**Ok bye y suerte en tu reunión.**_

En el camino se cruzaron con Caroline y Chris.

_**Caroline como estas!**_

_**Ves mi cara niño, estoy muerta... necesito dormir 24 horas más...**_

_**No debes dormir conmigo Caroline sabes que no dejo dormir... **_

Chris la miraba con malicia, Harry y Zayn lo miraron con repudio.

_**Si claro Chris lo que digas muchachito.**_

La chica ni se inmutó con el comentario, para ella, él solo era un niño aún, ni siquiera le molestaba lo que dijera, simplemente no le prestaba mucha atención.

_**Mira Chris, ahí está Simon, acompáñame rápido me carga ir retrasada.**_

_**Ah y ustedes dos, no tienen que agradecerme por lo de la prensa...**_

Ambos 1D se miraron confusos...

Caroline lo notó, se rió y se acercó muy cerca a ellos susurrándoles:

_**No creerán que fue suerte que hoy su salidita no fuera un escándalo no?**_

Los chicos se mostraron sorprendidos, esa chica tenía más poder de lo que creían y les había salvado el cuello.

_**Vamos Chris, y adios band boys!**_

Harry y Zayn volvieron a dormir un par de horas más a su habitación, para ellos tampoco era apropiado dormir menos de las 8 horas establecidas.

Pasó el rato y Harry fue por algo de comer, abajo en el comedor estaba Lu solo comiendo pizza.

_**Harry! ven a comer conmigo...**_

_**Me llevaré algo a mi habitación, gracias.**_

_**Sigues molesto conmigo verdad?**_

_**No, porque tendría que estar molesto con mi mejor amigo, al que le cuento toda mi vida, y sin embargo él no confía en mi...**_

_**Harry vamos, el chico me agarró de sorpresa, ya venía planificándolo hace rato, incluso Liam lo sabía!**_

_**Liam? qué diablos tiene que ver Liam?**_

_**Sabes ni yo lo entiendo, pero es así, el chico me dijo que se había enamorado de mi y bla bla bla, le dije, le explique que no era posible porque ya estaba enamorado de alguien más.**_

_**De quien?**_

_**De ti estúpido! jajajaja de Eleanor Harry! de quien más, estas como ido últimamente.**_

Harry le miraba, Louis era su mejor amigo, su alma gemela, cuando lo conoció nunca antes creyó encontrar alguien que lo entendiera tan bien, ni él mismo se llegaba a comprender del todo, pero Louis con solo mirarlo le adivinada sus pensamientos, y ahora sentía que él se iba alejando un poco de su vida, de esa vida que empezaron a construir desde el momento en el que se mudaron juntos, de ese momento cuando decidieron que iban a pasar sus penas y sus alegrías en compañía del otro.

Ahora con su viaje a América todo parecía pies arriba, todo había cambiado, por primera vez Louis pidió una habitación para él y se trajo a Eleanor.

Harry se sentía excluido, solo, pero ahí estaba, gracias a dios Zayn, que lo acompaña en su dolor.

_**Me perdonas ya? no me gusta pelear contigo rulitos...**_

Louis le puso su cara de osito y Harry le sonrió.

Solo bastó un segundo para que Lu se diera cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado Harry, su miraba ya no era esa transparente y luminosa, ahora era igualmente hermosa pero más sombría, más melancólica.

Debes aguantar Harry, pensó Louis para sí mismo... vamos a pestañear juntos y esto habrá acabado.

And my heart won't beat again  
If I can't feel him in my veins  
No need to question  
I already know  
(Chorus)  
It's in his DNA  
His D-D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA  
And he just takes my breath away  
B-B-B-BREATH away  
I feel it every day  
And that's what makes a man  
Not hard to understand  
Perfect in every way  
I see it in his face  
Nothing more to say  
It's in his D-D-D-D-DNA

Todo volvió a la normalidad, pero esa normalidad no duró mucho, pronto les tocaría su presentación en la sociedad Newyorkina y ahí no se perdonaban errores.

Simon quedó de organizar todo, los chicos recibieron clases de etiqueta y fueron asesorados para estar impecables ese día.

_**Ni que fuéramos a cenar con la reina...**_

_**JAJAJAJAJA**_... Harry estaba comenzando a disfrutar mucho la compañía de Zayn.

_**Perrie te envía saludos Hazza!**_

_**Dile que le deseo lo mejor y que venga pronto a vernos!**_

_**Me dice que solo tengo permiso para besarte a ti...**_

_**jajajajaja Ok dile que no te dejaré dormir en mi cama aunque ella lo autorice ok?**_

_**Amigo, nadie me impediría eso si yo lo quisiera en realidad.**_

Harry se le quedaba viendo con los ojos entrecerrados, Zayn era una especie de Louis, sin duda muy divertido pero también parecía siempre más afectado por todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

De pronto Zayn cambió drásticamente la mirada, la misma estaba fija en el teléfono mientras sus dedos comenzaba a deslizarse rápidamente por el mismo.

_**Qué te pasa amigo?**_

_**Yo...**_ llevó su mano a la boca y los ojos se le vidriaron, Harry se le acercó rápidamente. y comenzó a leer los mensajes horribles que le escribían por twitter, aludiendo a su etnia, a su creencias y comparándolo con terroristas.

It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future  
Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah hey yeah  
Now I don't have  
Any first degree  
But I know… what he does to me  
No need to work it out, it's so familiar  
Oh  
(Jade)  
And my heart won't beat again  
If I can't feel him in my veins  
No need to question  
I already know  
(Chrous)  
It's in his DNA  
His D-D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA

_**Tranquilo Zayn, son solo estupideces...**_

_**Harry, no creo poder... no... disculpa...**_

Zayn se paró rápidamente dejando la habitación, Harry se quedó impávido de primera, luego reaccionó y se fue directo a la habitación de Liam.

_**Tenemos un problema amigo...**_

Liam se le quedó mirando fijo.

Louis entró como un tornado.

_**Ya lo vieron, está por twitter, por Tumblr por todos lados!**_

Niall venía saliendo del baño de Liam.

_**Lo acabo de ver, donde esta Zayn Harry?**_

_**Se fue hace un rato, pensé que venía hacia acá!**_

_**Dios hay que encontrarlo ya!**_ Liam se incorporó y entre todos se dividieron para buscarlo.

And he just takes my breath away  
B-B-B-BREATH away  
I feel it every day  
And that's what makes a man  
Not hard to understand  
Perfect in every way  
I see it in his face  
Nothing more to say  
It's in his D-D-D-D-DNA  
(Leigh-Anne)  
It's all about his kiss  
Contaminates my lips  
Our energy connects  
It's simple genetics  
I'm the X to his Y  
It's the colour of his eyes  
He can do no wrong  
No he don't need to try  
Made from all the best  
He passes all the tests  
Got my heart beating fast  
It's cardiac arrest  
He's from a different strain  
That science can't explain  
I guess that's how he's made  
(Chorus)  
In his D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA  
His D-D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA


End file.
